Poolside Pleasure
by phantomzombie
Summary: Tweek and Millie make love while relaxing by her pool. LEMON, and characters are aged-up.


**Tweek and Millie were sunbathing outside Millie's house. Tweek is wearing teal-green swimming trunks and Millie is wearing a yellow-green and orange string bikini. Tweek is applying sunscreen to himself, and Millie has applied sunscreen to herself. And now she's lying on her belly.**

**Millie:** Tweek, can you do my back?

**Tweek:** Sure Millie.

**Millie unties the strings of her bikini top, exposing her entire bare back. Tweek blushes slightly, and twitches a bit, until he squirts out more sunscreen and rubs Millie's back.**

**Millie (Feeling Tweek's hands on her back):** Mmmmmmmmm, that feels so good Tweek. Oh, you're going a little low.

**Tweek is rubbing her butt now, still clad in her bikini bottoms.**

**Tweek:** Don't you like it babe?

**Millie:** Oh yeah, I like it, but I just wasn't expecting it.

**Tweek:** Right.

**Tweek rubs all along Millie's back.**

**Millie:** Okay you can stop. Now do the front.

**Tweek:** What?

**Millie gets up and faces Tweek. Tweek's eyes immediately change focus. He's no longer staring at her face; his eyes are locked on her boobs.**

**Millie:** Like what you see?

**Tweek:** Yes!

**Knowing her intentions, Tweek squirts more sunscreen onto his hands and leans in to Millie. However, he leans a little too far and falls forwards. When he sees where he placed his hands, he stutters and blushes.**

**Tweek:** Uh...

**Millie:** Tweek. That feels so good. Now rub.

**Tweek rubs along her front, and even around her breasts. Once he's done, he massages them, then goes in to lick them. Millie moans from the feel. She feels something poking her leg. She looks down at a tent in Tweek's swimming trunks.**

**Millie:** Seems like your little friend wants to say Hello.

**Tweek:** Can I take him out for you to meet?

**Millie:** Yes.

**Tweek stands up and takes his swimming trunks down, showing off his 5.5 inch erection. Millie blushes at it. Then Tweek does something she doesn't expect; he takes her bikini bottoms off, and Tweek's face is 2 inches away from her clean vagina.**

**Tweek:** Oh my gosh! I wanna lick this so badly!

**Millie:** Right after you kiss me like you love me.

**Tweek brings his face up to meet Millie's face. They get closer and closer until they start making out with each other; their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Then Tweek moved his kiss along her jawline, and then down her chest. To add more pleasure, he kissed her nipples, and licked at the underside of her breasts. He continued moving down, past her belly, until he stops at her vagina. Parting the lips, he looks deviously up at Millie, before sticking his tongue in and eating her out.**

**Millie:** Oh God Tweek! Yes Babe! Oh Yes!

**After some time has passed...**

**Millie:** I'm cumming-

**She opens fire on Tweek's face. And Tweek comes back up to her.**

**Millie:** I wanna suck on your tent now.

**Tweek:** But I still wanna lick your vagina. Wait; I learnt of a sex position from Clyde. The 69.

**Millie:** What's that?

**Tweek:** The 69 is, if I can remember, a form of foreplay: the man lies on his back, and the woman gets on top of him in the opposite direction, so the man is licking the vagina and the woman is sucking the penis.

**Millie:** Let's do it.

**Tweek lies down, and Millie gets herself into position, with her vagina right in Tweek's face. Millie looks at his erection.**

**Millie:** It's so hard.

**Then, Millie starts sucking on Tweek's dick, while Tweek, knowing how the position works thanks to Clyde, stuck his tongue out, and pushed it back into Millie's vagina, eating her out again. They kept this up for some time, until Tweek ejaculated and Millie opened fire; Tweek fired his cum into her mouth, and Millie sprayed her cum onto his face. Millie gets off him and turns to him.**

**Millie:** That was tasty Tweek, with a slight hint of coffee; definitely a winner.

**Tweek:** Thanks Millie. I'm glad you liked it. Now, are we gonna fuck?

**Millie:** I couldn't agree more Babe.

**Tweek approaches his clothes (While Millie stares at his butt). He digs around in them until he fishes out his wallet, and from in his wallet; 3 unopened condom packets. He gives one to Millie, who takes it out, and inspects it for tears or leaks, before placing it on Tweek.**

**Millie:** Now go gently at the start. Then increase your power.

**Tweek:** I'll try.

**Tweek gets into position, until his protected dick was rubbing the lips of Millie's vagina. He slowly pushes in, until she's filled up.**

**Millie:** Let's stay like this for a few moments, until the pain subsides.

**They stay still (In the meantime, Tweek was playing with Millie's boobs). Once the pain had gone, he began thrusting, in and out, going slowly at first, but then later, moved on to wind animal ferocity. Millie was protruding loud moans and squeals of delight and pleasure.**

**Millie:** Oh My God Tweek! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck Yes Tweek! Fuck!

**Tweek kept it up for 6 minutes until...**

**Tweek:** I'm cumming!

**Tweek held his body to Millie's, hugging her closely as he emptied inside of her. After he went with her, he shifted until he was out. He stood up and looked down at the flushed naked girl that lay before him.**

**Tweek:** How did I do on my first time?

**Millie:** 10/10!

**Tweek:** Thanks.

**Millie:** I love you Tweek!

**Tweek:** I love you too Millie. Let's go have a shower.

**Millie gets up and she and Tweek go to the bathroom. Tweek even takes the condom off and throws it in the bin. While walking, he looks down at Millie's butt and spanks it.**

**Millie:** Whoa! Easy there Tiger!

**She giggles cutely.**

**The End**


End file.
